1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fixing structure, and more particularly to a fixing structure applied to a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a common backlight module of the liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) is used as a back light source. In the liquid crystal display device with a light emitting diode as the back light source, the light emitting diode is usually soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB), and the printed circuit board is fixed onto a back plate of the backlight module by screws.
In order to transmit the heat generated by the light emitting diode to the back plate, the printed circuit board has to be attached to the back plate closely as a smooth flat, so that the light emitting diode could be prevented from damaging by the heat. However, the printed circuit board is usually fixed to the back plate via several screws conventionally. While inserting the screws into the printed circuit board, it is very likely to pass over some of the screws accidentally. Even if only a minor number of screws are not inserted into the printed circuit board, the printed circuit board cannot be fixed to the back plate as a smooth flat. Furthermore, when the screws are all inserted into the printed circuit board, it is still very difficult to ensure that every screw applies the same force to the printed circuit board. Therefore, the method of screwing the printed circuit board leads to some drawbacks, such as increasing the manufacturing cost and the assembling time, and lowering the yield rate and the quality of product.
Therefore, there exists a major issue that needs to be solved to closely and efficiently fix the printed circuit board onto the back plate in a backlight module.